


A Home Away

by opalheart12



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Romance, Surprise proposals, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalheart12/pseuds/opalheart12
Summary: Crane whisks Abbie away for a weekend trip camping in honor of their 2 year anniversary. Lots of fluff and fuzzy feels ensue.





	A Home Away

“Have I told you that I want to kill you? Because I do. I want to  _ kill  _ you.” 

 

She stared into the trunk at all the camping supplies Crane had packed into their SUV. She could see a box with a tent inside and several backpacks.

 

“I think this will be a lovely experience, Lieutenant. Mount Gabriel is a popular camping destination for Sleepy Hollow and the surrounding areas.” He had an excited smile on his face that made Abbie narrow her eyes further.

 

“Crane, it’s fucking December! The low is going to be 19 degrees tonight! Do you  _ want _ us to die from hypothermia?” Abbie huffed as she reached forward to search through the supplies. “There better be a fucking space heater in here.”

 

“Worry not, Treasure,” he replied as he placed his hands on her own, stilling her search. “I shall keep you warm.”

 

“Oh, God, I’m going to die in the middle of the woods frozen to death.” Abbie looked up at the sky, made a big show of talking to the proverbial Man Upstairs, and huffed again.

 

Ichabod smiled. He thought she was most adorable when she worried about small things. It made getting her to relax all the more satisfying. “Do you trust me, Lieutenant?”

 

She glared at him and let out a grudging sigh. “With my life.”

 

He smiled again and leaned forward to place a tender kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, she gave him a reluctant smile that turned into a playful eye roll. 

 

When they started the car for their two hour trip to Mount Gabriel, Crane turned the heat on full blast to stave off the bitter cold that had begun to set in when the sunset. The sky, which had previously been a rather washed out grey color, grew dimmer by the minute. Abbie snaked her hand over into Crane’s in the space between them before falling asleep.

 

Mount Gabriel sat on the side of a small section of mountain near Sleepy Hollow on an outcropping of rock and trees. As it was nearing Christmas, Mount Gabriel was practically deserted, making it a perfect place for Crane and Abbie to get some much needed alone time. 

 

When Abbie woke up, her face was pressed into the cold glass and her mouth was slightly open. The car was parked, the heat still going, and Crane was walking away from the car toward a bigger cabin in a cluster of them. She sat up, stretching and groaning when she felt her bones pop. 

 

“What the hell did you do?” Abbie whispered as she watched him unlock the cabin. She turned the car off and got out, marching as fast as her quickly freezing legs would allow her to the cabin Crane had entered.

 

She was greeted with the sight of what might have been the coziest cabin she’d ever seen. There was a kitchen and a door that led to the bathroom. The living room and bedroom seemed to be one in the same. At present, Crane was tossing logs into the fireplace.

 

“You said we were going camping.” Abbie said from the doorway, her voice still thick with sleep. She quickly stepped into the cabin and closed the front door behind her. 

 

“I did,” Crane replied simply. “And here we are.”

 

“But there’s a tent in the car, Crane.”

 

“There is.”

 

She felt a surge of annoyance begin to wash over her. “Are you going to tell me what the hell your plan is here or are you going to keep being a pretentious ass?”

 

He smiled at her as he lit the logs and a warm fire roared to life before them. “You said you trusted me, did you not?”

 

Abbie was silent for a moment before she answered begrudgingly. “Yes.”

 

“Then sit here in front of the fire. Warm yourself while I retrieve our things from the car.” As always, he didn’t give anything away to her. He only smiled again and went outside. 

 

She turned to the fireplace, the warmth beckoning to her, and went to sit in front of it. As predicted, the fire felt like heaven. Sleep was still hanging over her and Abbie was certain it would take hold again. She stood and pushed the sofa as close to the fireplace as she could stand and stretched out across it.

 

“God, I could sink into this,” Abbie said quietly into the empty room. It had been quite some time since she’d come across a sofa she never wanted to get up from. Before she knew it, her eyes were drifting shut and she was peacefully asleep once more.

* * *

He loved her so much it hardly felt real sometimes. They had officially been together for two years and Ichabod Crane had wanted to do something very special to celebrate it. As Abbie slept on the sofa, Crane brought everything in from the car and began setting up the cabin the way he’d planned.

 

The tent went up first. Crane put it near the sofa where the warmth from the fireplace could still be felt and set up an air mattress inside. He put all the blankets and pillows they’d brought with them on it and ensured it was as comfortable as possible. 

 

When all that was done, Crane began making dinner for them: lasagna and white wine. He was mystified at how deeply Abbie slept but he couldn’t dream of disturbing her. This particular outing Crane had taken them on had come after a spectacularly busy work week for Abbie and she had probably only gotten a total of twelve hours of sleep over the nine days. No, Abbie needed her sleep. 

 

Crane had missed her quite a bit during the week. He always missed her even when she was right next to him. When Abbie was working on a particular case, one she couldn’t or wouldn’t shake, she would keep late hours either at her office or at home. Crane did what he could to keep her going: washed her clothes, cleaned the house, made breakfast and dinner, and reminded her to go to sleep. After finally catching the suspect on this case that she’d nearly drained herself trying to solve, she deserved a break. 

 

The food was ready eventually and Crane went to wake Abbie up. This time, her eyes fluttered open as she awoke not to a cold glass window but to soft lips kissing all parts of her face so gently she thought she’d nearly imagined it.

 

“Dinner awaits you, my treasure.” Crane finally landed on her lips and she moaned as he briefly deepened their kiss.

 

“What’d you do?” Abbie asked as she pulled herself up to stretch and yawn. Sleep still nagged at her but it could wait. The most pressing need she had was to eat. 

 

“I made your favorite.” Crane replied as he stood. He walked to the kitchen area and came back with a bottle of wine and two plates of lasagna. Abbie’s mouth watered instantly. 

 

She practically scarfed it down when he finally gave her the plate. Abbie hadn’t realized just how hungry she had been throughout the day. It was when she finished that she noticed Crane was only halfway through his. He smiled knowingly at her and quietly finished his own plate before cracking open the bottle of wine.

 

“No glasses?” Abbie asked.

 

“I thought this wine would taste better from the bottle. Would you mind terribly if we moved to the tent?” Crane responded.

 

Abbie spun around and saw the tent as Crane had arranged it. She felt herself grow warm from the inside and her heart felt as if it was growing ten times. “Aw, baby, you didn’t.” There near the sofa was the tent she’d complained about just a few hours earlier. It looked like the coziest fort Abbie had ever seen. 

 

“I told you to trust me,” Crane replied. “Do you like it?”

 

They both stood and walked in. It was one of the big tents Crane had always dreamed of getting from the minute he walked into a sporting goods store. It was a one room tent but spacious enough that it didn’t feel cramped. Abbie immediately sat on the bed and sighed happily at the comfort.

 

“Baby, I love it!” Abbie kissed Crane’s forehead when he sat down next to her. “And I’m sorry for thinking we would die of hypothermia in the woods.”

 

Crane took a deep swig from the bottle of wine and passed it to Abbie who then copied his movement. She set the bottle on the floor next to the mattress and turned back to Crane. The happiness and love he felt were present in his eyes as always. He made sure that she never felt like anything less than the love of his life.  She felt her chest grow warm again and tears sprang to her eyes. Crane, for his part, looked concerned.

 

“Is something wrong, Treasure?” He pulled her hands into his where they settled as if they were made to be there. 

 

“No,” Abbie said, smiling as a tear slid down her cheek. She rushed forward, kissing him as passionately as she knew how, trying to convey the love, gratitude, and happiness she felt for him. His face was one of surprise when she pulled away. “I just love you. I really, really love you, Ichabod Crane.”

 

“I love you too, Abbie. I love you beyond my own ability to verbalize. You are the most amazing and perfect thing to have ever happened to me in my very long life. My life is one I have great difficulty seeing without you in it.” Love and adoration dripped from every word he spoke and it was because Abbie was distracted by that that she didn’t notice Crane pull a black velvet box from his pocket. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Grace Abigail, as long as you’ll have me. I want to vanquish demonic spirits with you for the rest of my days. You are the only person in the entire universe that I want to wake up next to every morning.”

 

She noticed the box then and felt the breath leave her body. Sitting there in the box, catching the dim light from the fireplace, was the most gorgeous ring she had ever laid eyes on. It was beautiful, elegant, and simple. It was  _ her _ . 

 

“Yes.” Abbie breathed out as more tears came to her eyes. “Yes!”

 

Crane laughed then. “I haven’t asked you yet, Treasure.”

 

“I know, but my answer is yes anyway. I want to be with you for the rest of my life too, Crane. You don’t need to ask because the answer was always going to be yes.” Her words tumbled from her mouth quickly and she briefly worried that Crane would not understand what she was saying.

 

“Please, let me properly ask you, my heart.” Crane placed one hand on hers again and held it firmly.

 

“Ok,” Abbie nodded fervently. “Go ahead.”

 

Crane took a deep breath as he felt conviction settle within him, confidence that he was doing the right thing. “Grace Abigail Mills, will you marry--”

 

“YES!” 

 

Before Crane could process what was happening, Abbie was on top of him kissing him fervently and hugging him and crying tears of happiness. He couldn’t help but laugh and return her affection. He was now the luckiest and happiest man on earth.


End file.
